


you're not my mission

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anti-Hero, Canon Compliant, Fights, Inspired by Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, M/M, Morally Ambiguous Character, Superpowers, Violence, hero - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 02:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: And that's society now, where powers, heroes and villains are a vivid part of the status quo.





	you're not my mission

Chan checked his phone for the first time since he sat down in front of his computer to work on the new album and sighed.

 

“1 a.m,” he said to himself.

 

It wasn’t that late. If he looked out of the window of his studio, he could see the city still moving; lights going on and off, he could hear the faint noise of Seoul’s nightlife muffled by his headphones. Seoul keeps him company on nights like this – which is basically every night. She almost feels like that friend who’s always there to comfort him without even saying a word.

 

After numerous attempts to concentrate on his work again, Chan saved the unfinished project and closed his computer. There was no way he was getting any work done tonight, maybe tomorrow he could ask Changbin to stay a little longer with him. It's always better to have Changbin next to him to help him, his feedback matters so much to Chan that he feels like he needs a pocket-size Changbinnie to carry with him anywhere he goes.

 

He picked up his backpack and after saying his goodbyes to the people still inside the JYPE building, he left.

 

Chan could go home; Chan should go home. But the city was calling for him. He checked if no one was following him and entered the first convenience store he found.

 

“Hello sir,” he said to the little old man behind the register, “may I use the restroom?” Thank god for the black mask he was wearing, it disguised his voice and covered half of his face and his beanie for hiding his curly blonde hair. Hopefully, he wouldn't be recognized. 

 

But it didn’t matter really, the man barely took his eyes out the small TV and gave him the keys, pointing to a black door at the end of the hallway. Chan went inside and started to take out the things he needed from his bag and changed clothes.

 

Black tight pants and an equally black long-sleeved crop-top with a hood. He then ran his hands through the water from the sink and then through his hair, applying his hair gel right after, slickening back his blonde hair just like how he liked it. He placed his two knife sheaths on his legs and one holster on his shoulder, and a small sheath on his calf putting his knives in place and making sure all of them were secure. 

 

While he reached for his last item, Chan thought how funny this was. He couldn’t dress like this back at the dorms without raising suspicions or without one of the members implying he had a roleplay kink. So, he had to get dressed in a public place and try not to be seen by one of their fans or those vultures trying to find a juicy story everywhere. 

 

He put on his last item, which was his favourite. A black domino mask with sharp edges that replaced his eyes with white orbs. Chan wasn’t going to lie, he looked good with it on and he loved it.

 

He quickly grabbed all his things and stuffed them inside his bag. He checked himself one last time on the dirty old mirror and ran out of the store, tossing the keys to the counter and yelling “thank you!”

 

Chan effortless lift himself off the ground and up 10 meters, landing on the rooftop of the convenience store. It wasn’t that high but from there he could go forward.

 

You see, Chan was able to levitate. There were some limitations, obviously, and so he could only be in the air for 15 minutes straight or use it from time to time, to, for example, help him move between the roofs without falling face first on the ground below. That would be a hard thing to explain to their manager.

 

Of course, he isn’t the only one like this.

 

People with powers aren’t rare, 56% of the world’s population has powers. Some pretty useless, like Felix’s power of attracting small objects – unless, of course, you’re on the couch and the remote is on the table. Others are extraordinary like Momo’s teleportation or Yugyeom’s extreme elasticity. 

 

Everything would be fine if only good people had powers but that's not the case. Some saw that as an opportunity to rise above everyone else, expecting the powerless part of society to stay quiet and obey them. Obviously, that didn't happen and for the sake of humanity, heroes began to appear, helping the police force arrest the ones breaking the law. 

 

And that's society now, where powers, heroes and villains are a vivid part of the status quo. 

 

Chan, who was still jumping from building to building, could see and hear everything the city had to offer. From the traffic lights to the loud club music. His friend was awake and calling him from every part of her being. He loved this. Sometimes he imagined what it would be like if people knew about this side of him. The side that came out at night when no one was where. When it was only him and his power mixed with Seoul’s soul.

 

His thoughts were interrupted by a flash at his left followed by a loud “boom!”. He quickly changed direction and followed the sound of explosions. The sound was coming from a dark alley – the only light being the one flashed from the explosions. Chan silently flew off the roof, trying to find a spot where he could see better and landed on top of an old building staircase. He stayed there, hiding in the darkness and observing the peculiar scene below him.

 

A lonely man was firing explosions from his hands to everywhere around him. Some were small, but he was fast and the sound was similar to gunshots. Others were big, their light blinding like the high beams. Chan couldn’t make up what he was saying, but he sounded angry, shouting that the garbage cans and at the graffiti painted walls.

 

He looked insane. A madman.

 

And the way he was dressing, made him look even crazier. The madman (as Chan decided to name him) was wearing a colourful jacket with matching pants and bowtie. His white shirt was stained with something dark and his blonde hair was covering half of his face.

 

Chan kept watching as the madman fell forward, almost like he was pushed, hitting his knees on the concrete. Chan heard him sobbing, with one of his hands covering his face and the other firing repeated weak shots at the air. The shot quickly died and the man stayed there sobbing and screaming on the ground.

 

The madman’s head was rapidly thrown back, the hair on his face was now on his sides and Chan could see that his face was covered in the same dark substance as his shirt.

 

“Blood,” Chan whispered to himself.

 

The madman then laughed out loud.

 

Wait. Chan heard him laugh but his mouth didn’t move at all. Was there someone else in the alley?

 

Chan looked around, stepping a little bit out of the darkness and trying to understand what was happening.

 

_“Are you tired already?”_ Another laugh. _“Ah, this is no fun.”_ The husky voice echoed through the alley. 

 

Another man appeared in front of the sobbing one, throwing his head back and laughing again.

 

Who was he? A villain? Chan didn’t recognize his white one-piece suit that tightly covered all his body up to his neck, the red bulky choker around his neck nor his also red leather mask covering the upper half of his face, not letting others see his eyes. Usually, south Korean villains’ faces are well known in the country thanks to the media and some were even recognized by their costume.

 

_“I thought you were tougher than this_.” A mischievous smile spread through his face. He squatted on the ground and placed one of his hands on the other man’s chin, slowly shaking the madman’s head from left to right.

 

Then he sighed, clearly unpleased by the fact that the man kneeling on the ground stopped fighting back. He grabbed something from his utility belt and threw it to the ground. Two shining blue bracelets used to suppress some type of powers, mostly the ones involving the user’s hands but could also be used to minimize body transformations. It was commonly used by the police but recently some villains got their hands on a couple of them and began using them on heroes, that was probably the reason why this one had them.

 

_“C’mon, your hands. You know what to do.”_ The blonde placed the thick bracelets on his wrists and waited. _“On your feet, hurry._ ” The male helped the madman get up from the ground and walked him to the wall, pressing his chest and face against it.

 

While Chan was trying to understand what was going on, police sirens went off and in no time the once dark alley was filled with blue and red lights. Officers approached them, two of them carried the madman inside a large car, used mainly for powerful villains, while the other two stopped near the other man, possibly to arrest him too.

 

_“Nice suit,”_ the male officer said to the villain, _“they are paying you well.”_

 

_“Oh, what can I say? No one can resist my charm. Not even Lomi.”_

 

_“Can’t believe she actually designed you a new suit just because you got tired of wearing blue,”_ he said.

 

_“So you caught Crepitus!”_ the female officer exclaimed, _“Thai forces were all over the place because of this guy, how did you do it Ghost?”_

 

Ghost?! That was Ghost! The famous hero! He was astonishing and everyone envied him. He not only had the power of invisibility but he also had the ability to change his physical appearance at will, making him a master on undercover operations. And no wonder Chan didn’t recognize him, the hero had a new suit!

 

_“I found him near the river and followed him here. He was trying to find King and his gang to beg for protection but didn't make it far, I caught him before he could do it.”_

 

Chan waited there during the whole time Ghost gave all the information he could gather to the officers about the madman - Crepitus- and what he was doing in South Korea. Apparently, a well-known Korean villain named Vi was found dead with her throat slit and her money burning beside her. Her followers thought Crepitus had something to do with it so they put a bounty on his head, that was why he was asking King - Vi’s rival- for shelter.

 

When they were all gone, Ghost shifted his looks. He muffled a scream by biting into his hand, and in no time his black short hair was a little longer and light blonde. Then, as if nothing happened he stretched and checked the paper the female officer had given him a while ago, tossing it to a nearby garbage can after exclaiming a loud "ugh!" and laughing. 

 

_"As if..."_ Ghost said.

 

Wow! He was acting all calm after taking down, for what Chan had heard, an international wanted criminal. He moved just a little bit forward, not before putting on his large hood to cover his head, and trying to see what the hero was still doing. 

 

Ghost's head tilted a bit to the side and he chuckled, disappearing right after, leaving the alley empty as it once was. 

 

After a while, Chan decided it was safe to come out of the dark and check what the paper was all about. What? Chan wanted to know, he was nosy, and it's not like there was someone there so it couldn't hurt to take a look. When he reached the trashcan and tried to pick up the paper, it started to levitate, stopping right in front of Chan’s eyes.

 

"Oh fuck," Chan cussed when he realised what happened.

 

"Hi there." Ghost suddenly appeared in front of him, with an evil smile. If Chan hadn’t heard the police call him by his superhero name he would definitely mistake him for a criminal. 

 

“I-i uh, I didn’t see anything-” he tried to explain.

 

“Yeah sure. So,” the other male played with the piece of paper, “who are you?” Ghost looked up and down as if he was analysing every inch of Chan’s body. 

 

“No one…”

 

“Okay ‘No one’” the hero chuckled, “mind telling me what you’re doing here at 2 in the morning, looking like a bad ripoff of Diego from ‘The Umbrella Academy’?” his playful tone sounded nothing like the guy who was beating up a villain not even twenty minutes ago.

 

Chan didn’t know what to say. His fight-or-flight response broke and he was just standing there not knowing what to do under the other’s piercing red eyes. At the lack of response, Ghost sighed and clicked his tongue making a ‘tsk’ sound.

 

“Listen, if you won’t tell me who you are and what you’re doing here I’m going to have to take to the police station and-”

 

Chan did the only thing he could think about at that time. Lifting himself off the ground, he landed on top of a roof leaving an annoyed hero behind. 

 

“You’re not getting away that easily!” he heard from the ground.

 

Ghost using one of his devices had already reached the roof where Chan was ruining away, but he continued running and jumping trying to escape the hero, dodging every time he tried to take him down. 

 

“Fucking hell…” he cursing to himself. Why did he have to go out tonight?! He should know better. He should know he shouldn't strike to nights in a row.

 

“What the-” In mid-jump, one of Ghost’s gadgets caught Chan’s leg, making him fall on the street. Luckily, he managed to set himself free before the hero arrived.

 

Or so he thought.

 

A sharp kick on his outer left thigh made him stumble and then, with no time for him to prepare for what was coming, another kick, now on his stomach. Chan collapsed on the ground, gasping for air. When he looked up, Ghost was towering over his head.

 

“I thought you saw what I do to people who don’t tell me what I wanna hear,” he said.

 

“Fuck o- ah!” the hero stepped on his hand making him feel every bump of his sole, applying more pressure every second.

 

“Answer my questions, or it’s going to get worse for you.”

 

“No!” Without the hero noticing Chan got the hold of one of his knives on his thigh and stabbed Ghost on his foot, making him yell in agony. He then leaned on the screaming man and whispered in his ear. The man looked at him in shock. 

 

“What?!” he asked as Chan began to levitate again. 

 

“You heard me.” and he flew, disappearing into the dark night.

 

Chan didn't stop flying and running until he was near their building. He hid, as best as he could, on a dark corner, taking out all of his knives, sheaths and his domino mask and hiding them in his bag, getting his large red hoodie and putting it over is crop-top to hid it too. 

 

He was exhausted. He was panting, his heart felt like it was beating out of his chest and god, his legs hurt. 

 

“Uh? Hyung?” Chan heard as he was closing the door.

 

A sleepy Jeongin was on the couch, yawning and scratching his head trying to process what was going on. The TV was on the main menu of some game and Chan guessed the youngest of the group probably fell asleep before he even played. But besides that, the dorm was quiet, the rest of the boys had to be sleeping already.

 

“Yeah, it’s hyung. Why don’t you go to bed? It’s really late.” Jeongin yawed again and went to his room, not before giving his leader a tight hug.

 

When Chan finally got to his room, he silently (so he wouldn't wake up Changbin and Jisung) put his bag under the bed and discarded all of his clothes for a simple pair of black shorts. He laid down, thinking about what the fuck just happened out there. 

 

“Ghost,” his name came out of his mouth like a whisper. He stabbed the hero but he wasn't worried about it. Everyone knew heroes had a special doctor who looks after them, so he should be okay by now. What worried him as the hero himself. What if he went after Chan? He didn't want to fight a hero! And he especially didn't want to lose a fight against one! 

 

He figured the best thing he could do now was lay low. Continue his life as a kpop idol and wait. His mission will be accomplished. He had time. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this was supposed to be only one chapter but as i kept working on it, more things came up to my mind and so this will be 3 chapters at least.  
> thank you for reading, i hope you liked it. ^^
> 
> cc: [14JONE](https://curiouscat.me/14JONE)


End file.
